That Alex Russo Smile
by Jazz It Up19
Summary: She smiled that Alex Russo smile. The one that could break anyone. The one that she always got me to do anything she asked. A songfic based on Demi Lovato's song Stop the World.


Well, here's a little songfic I threw together. Its based on Demi's song Stop the World. Its gotta be my 2nd favorite on her album next to World of Chances. If you haven't already listened to it you should go do that…now.

Okay, so a little note here:

Present time stuff is in regular text

Song lyrics are in _**bold italics**_

Flash backs are in _regular italics_

Enjoy!

* * *

_**But you're so hypnotizing, You've got me laughing while I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep, And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me**_

I groaned. It was a Saturday, and my phone was ringing. Everyone knew Saturdays were my sleep 'til Sunday days. It took me a while to find my phone in my drowsy state, but I pressed the send button when I did.

"Hello?" my voice came through groggy.

"Good Morning Alex!"

The clock on my bedside table read 8:30 am. How could she be so perky so early? "Sorry, but the Alex you are looking for is currently disconnected."

"Oh c'mon…Get outta bed sleepyhead."

"Goodbye Mitchie." I closed my phone shut and rolled over. I had at least seven or eight more hours of shut eye to get.

_**So now you see, Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, Its what I feel  
But for the first time in my life I know its real**_

I snatched my phone up and answered it.

"Whaaaaat?" I whined

"If you don't get up, I'll just have to make you get out of bed."

"Well then consider me up, Mitch." I shut my phone again and pulled the covers up to my head.

---------

"Ooi!" I tumbled out of bed.

"Morning!"

I brushed my damp hair out of my face. My best friend of ten years stared back at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe you!" I leapt up and chased her around my room until I tackled her. I straddled Mitchie's waist and pinned her hands above her head. Both of us were breathing hard. "Now, why would you dump ice cold water on me!"

"I thought you were unconscious!" She giggled.

"Oh? You think this is funny?" I gestured to my soaked hair and clothing.

She bit her lip, "Kinda."

I began tickling her sides, "Still funny?"

"A-Alex! That's not f-fair!" She gasped. "You know I'm s-super tic-ticklish!"

"I'll stop, but you have to say….Alex is the smartest, coolest, most beautiful person I have ever met and will ever meet." I smirked

"Okay! Okay!" I stopped my assault on the brunette's sides. She took a minute to catch her breath.

"Alex, is the smartest, coolest, most beautiful person I have ever met and will ever meet."

"And Alex is the victor once again!" I got off the girl and helped her up. "So, I guess you came over here for a reason…"

She sat on my bed, "No, I just really wanted to dump water on you." A smirk covered her lips.

"Actually I came to ask you-"

_**Oh, and everybody knows this is the part  
Of breaking down in anybody's arms  
I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours**_

_**God, please let this stay**_

"Hold on a sec." I shifted through the sheets beside my bed 'til I found my phone. It was Nate…

"Hey Alex, Wanna hang today?"

"I don't know Nate_…"_

"C'mon…just a fun day…between friends. What do you say?"

"Ok. I'm in_."_

"Awesome! Pick you up at seven."

I closed my phone and tossed it back into the pile of sheets. "So what were you saying Mitch?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd come watch me perform later at the Waverly Coffee House?"

"Sure, what time?" I got up and went to my closet and started tossing out clothes, looking for something to wear today.

"Seven on the dot!"

"Oh….Uhm, I just made plans with Nate for seven."

---------

**Mitchie's POV**

"And Alex is the victor once again!" Alex got off me, to my dismay, and I allowed her to help me up. "So, I guess you came over here for a reason…"

I plopped down on her bed, "No, I just really wanted to dump water on you." I smirked at her.

"Actually I came to ask you-"

_**Oh, and everybody knows this is the part  
Of breaking down in anybody's arms  
I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours**_

_**God, please let this stay**_

"Hold on a sec." She searched through the wet sheets on the floor for her phone. From the ringtone, I knew it was Nate.

"I don't know Nate_…"_

He was Alex's ex. Frankly, I was glad they had broken up. I guess, partly, because I was jealous. Not of Alex, of Nate.

"Ok. I'm in_."_

She closed her phone and tossed it back into the pile of sheets. "So what were you saying Mitch?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd come watch me perform later at the Waverly Coffee House?" I held my breath hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, what time?" She got up and went to her closet and started tossing out clothes.

My heart soared. "Seven on the dot!"

"Oh….Uhm, I just made plans with Nate for seven."

And there it went crashing back down to earth. "Oh…well that's cool then. I understand." A lump started forming in my throat. I don't know why she was still making plans with Nate. I guess maybe they had gotten back together…

I should not be getting this upset. I have to get out of here. I can't let Alex see… "Well, I'm just going to go then." I went to grab my purse from her desk.

"Wait! Mitchie, how 'bout I just bring Nate along? Is that cool?"

She smiled that Alex Russo smile. The one that could break anyone. The one that she always got me to do anything she asked.

I smiled weakly, "Sure. That'd be alright…" I picked up my purse and made my out of the Russo home.

---------

**6:45...**

I sneak a peak at the audience from backstage. It was fifteen minutes 'til I went on and still no Alex.

"Looking for someone?"

I spun around. Toby, the bass player walked up to me.

"Well...I, uh..."

"She'll be here Mitchie. "

"How did you..."

He shrugged then smiled at me, "I've seen the way you look at her. You should probably stop ogling her body in public."

I definitely felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"C'mon." He took my hand. "We should go get ready."

**7:00...**

Toby led me out on to the stage. A quick scan of the crowd told me Alex still wasn't here. I sighed and Toby gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Hit it Mike."

Mike, our drummer, raised his sticks and counted us off, "One. Two. One Two Three Four!"

---------

**Alex's POV  
(B) 6:58...  
**  
"Nate! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I trotted down the stairs into the living room. I looked into the mirror, and gave myself a once over. Perfect!

"I'm sorry, but this amazingness," he gestured to his hair, "doesn't look perfect without work."

"God...you have such a big ego," I laughed.

"I really don't understand why you're in such a hurry. Can't you just poof us there, or whatever?"

I just rolled my eyes and took my wand out of my boot.

---------

We walked into the coffee house right as Mike, the drummer, was counting off. "One. Two. One Two Three Four!"

---------

**Mitchie's POV**

_**I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid **_

_**I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain**_

_**We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change **_

_**We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same**_

_I sat on my bunk strumming my guitar when Alex burst in._

_"Mitchie! You're never gonna guess who asked me to go out on the lake with him tonight!"_

_"Well, there's no point in me asking now, is there?" I really don't want to hear about another guy that gets what I want._

_"So you don't want to know?" She sat on the end of my bed and pulled her legs under her._

_"Of Course I want to know." I put on a fake smile._

_"Okay," she paused. "Nate from Connect Three!" She squealed._

_"That's great Alex!" Again, I forced a smile._

_There was a knock at our cabin door. Alex smiled knowingly, "Mitchie, maybe you should open the door." She walked over to her own bed and pulled out different clothes._

_I thought her behavior was a bit odd, but I didn't question it._

_The knocking continued as I opened the door. Shane Gray, the lead singer of Connect Three, was standing in front of me.__**  
**__  
He flashed me a smile, "Hey there beautiful."_

_The urge to roll my eyes was overpowering. "Hi."_

_"I guess I don't need to tell you who I am. I mean, everyone knows who I am."_

_He was so arrogant. "Uhm, yeah. I know who you are."_

_Shane flipped his hair out of his eyes, "Well, I came to tell you that I'll be picking you up around eight for our date tonight."_

_Woah! Date?! "Date? What date? I didn't make a date with you."_

_"I know. But no one ever says no to Shane Gray So, I don't need to ask, do I?"_

_I can't believe this... "Sorry, but I'm busy tonight. Getting ready for Final Jam and all that jazz..."_

_The pop star shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself then." And then he left._

_Alex came over to me, "Come on Mitchie. We can double date! It'll be fun."_

_There it was again. The patented Alex Russo smile. I caved. "Fine." I ran outside to try and catch Shane before he got too far. "Sha-"_

_Shane was leaning up against the wall of our Cabin. "Like I said, no one says no to Shane Gray." He smirked._

_**We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do**_

_**You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you**_

_**You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow, and take it slow**_

_**But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone**_

_Finally. It was Saturday. Saturday was mine and Alex's day. We'd spend the entire day together (Well, most of the day. I always had to wait for Alex to get out of bed). Then I'd end up spending the night at her house._

_I walked through the doors of the sub shop. The bell overhead announced my arrival. I made my way over to the counter where Justin was busy taking orders while trying to run sandwiches. No doubt, Alex had skipped out on work._

_"Hi Justin!" I climbed on to one of the barstools._

_"Can't talk now Mitchie. I've got to cover mine and Alex's shift."_

_I laughed a bit. "Ok, well I'll see you later then." Justin just waved me off and continued working._

_Up the giant metal spiral staircase. Left down the hallway. The last door on the right. Alex's Room._

_I pushed open the door and peered inside. Alex was sitting at her desk, feet propped up, headphones on, and a pair of sticks in her hand. She was tapping out rhythms on her legs, humming quietly to herself._

_I smiled and made my way over to her. "Alex?" I tapped her on her shoulder only to be met with a drumstick to the face._

_"Oow!"_

_"Mitchie? I'm so sorry! You scared me half to death!"_

_I rubbed my sore cheek, "Who did you think I was!"_

_"I dunno... Justin, maybe Max."_

_"And you'd slap your brothers with drumsticks?"_

_She shrugged, "Yeah."_

_I laughed, "Only you Alex." I got up to look at my face in the mirror, luckily there was no bruise. "So, what are we going to do today?"_

_"About that..."_

_I turned to face her. She was playing with her fingers, and her gaze never met mine._

_"I'm spending the day with Dean."_

_A frown covered my face, "But its Saturday. We always spend Saturdays together..."_

_"I know, but it's Dean. Dean Moriarty! I've been crushing on him, since forever. And he finally asked me out! Me of all people."_

_She grabbed her converse from the corner and slipped them on, "And we still have tonight."_

_I nodded as tears came to my eyes. "S-sure. Whatever. It's cool."_

_"Alright, then I'll see you tonight." She smiled at me, then kissed my cheek. "Sorry about that." And then she left._

_I figured I could help Justin down in the substation until Alex got back. _

_---------_

_It was around eight before Alex walked through the doors of the substation again. I was washing down the tables while Justin was busy behind the register counting the day's profit._

"_Alex!" Justin immediately turned on his sister. "You were supposed to help me in the shop today while mom and dad were away! Just wait until the find out you skipped work, again!"_

"_Justin, why don't you just go play with your dolls." She grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the staircase._

"_They're action figures!" his voice cracked as he yelled after us._

_I plopped down on her bad as she shut the door behind us. "So-"_

"_He tried to kiss me!" she blurted out._

_I don't even really know him, and I already hate him. "Uhm…"_

"_But I didn't let him." _

_I sighed. Thank god._

"_I was too nervous Mitch. I've…I've never kissed anyone before."_

"_Alex, that's kind of how it is when you don't let anyone kiss you." I laughed nervously. I really didn't want to talk about Alex kissing any other guys. I wish I was the one she was so nervous about kissing._

"_Mitchie I'm serious." She lay on her back on the bed. "I was this close to kissing him, but I chickened out. I was too afraid he'd think I was a bad kisser."_

"_Alex, it's a first kiss. It's not like you can practice."_

_She sat up and smiled at me, "Mitchie, you always have the greatest of ideas."_

_Be careful what you wish for. "What? Alex, no. No, no, no."_

_"Please Mitch?" Alex scooted closer to me on the bed. "Nobody has to know." She flashed me that Alex Russo smile._

_Damn._

_**I'm hearing a noise, hearing a noise from all around**_

_**I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down**_

_**Like Bonnie and Clyde let's find a ride and ditch this town**_

_**To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound**_

_Lying on my bed crying my eyes out. That's where I found myself on this one Friday night._

_There was knocking at my door, "Mitchie, Sweetie, please come out." _

_I know my mom was just trying to help, but I'd rather not talk to my mom about my personal life._

"_There will be other boys. Shane may seem like the most important thing in your world now, but he's not."_

_If only she knew why I was really in here crying... She wouldn't be so supportive._

"_Well, dinner is ready whenever you feel hungry." I heard footsteps that gradually faded as she left._

_True, Shane and I had broken up. But I wasn't torn up over that. No, no, breaking up with the biggest douche in the world was not the reason for my tears. _

_Word got around school why I broke up with Shane. I mean, I just wrote it off as a rumor whenever anyone had asked me. But it was one hundred percent true. A few girls spread it around that I was crushing on Alex._

"_God, why does high school have to be so frustrating!" I threw a pillow up against my closet door. _

"_I dunno. You tell me."_

_I almost jumped out of my skin, "Alex? How long have you been there?" The raven-haired girl was sitting on my window sill. I don't remember leaving my window open…_

_She shrugged, "Not long. How come you didn't answer my calls?"_

_I pretended to check my phone, "Oh, I didn't realize I had any missed calls."_

"_Mhm." She reached out for my hand "Now, let's ditch this town!"_

_I couldn't help but smile at her antics. "Alex, I can't sneak out. Where would we go anyways?" _

_Again she shrugged, "Anywhere but here?" My best friend smiled at me. I melted under her gaze._

_I nodded and took her hand. "Okay."_

_**We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do**_

_**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**_

_**You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow, and take it slow**_

_**But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone**_

_**I never wanna take that final look**_

_**I'll turn another page, won't close the book**_

_---------_

**Alex's POV**

Nate tried to push me forward, "Go on Alex. Go up there!"

I shook my head, "You know, on second thought, this maybe isn't such a good idea." I was waaay too nervous now.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alex Russo?" Nate joked, but I just gave him a look that told him I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Oh come on. The Alex I know never cared whether her plan was a good idea or not. She just did it!"

"But-"

"I never thought I'd see the day that Alex Russo got cold feet."

"I'm not marrying her, Nate."

"You might as well be," he mumbled. "Now, Alex, you need to grow some cajones and go up there."

"I'm not a guy!"

"Figuratively speaking then, you need to grow a pair and go get your girl!"

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. "Ya know…you're right."

He smirked, "I know."

I turned to run out of the coffee house.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get my girl!"

"She's the other way!"

---------

**Mitchie's POV**

_**We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do**_

_**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**_

_**You said nobody had to know, give us time to grow, and take it slow**_

_**But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone**_

_**Let us be alone**_

_**Let us be alone**_

_**Let us be alone**_

I finished singing and was off the stage before the applause even started. I let the tears flow freely.

"Uhm…Mitchie?"

I looked up to see Nate. God…he was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"You were really great tonight." He gave me a small smile.

"Where's Alex?"

"I-I don't know.

"Oh."

He fidgeted for a minute. "Well, I'm gonna go...Awesome show Mitchie."

I figured it couldn't hurt to have one last look. I peeked out into the coffee house from behind the curtains again. It was mostly empty. A few stragglers were still left and the manager (who was trying to shoo them out). I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks again.

"Looking for someone?"

I spun around, this time it wasn't Toby waiting for me, but Alex, with a single red rose.

"You were amazing tonight Mitch." She handed me the rose and whipped my eyes.

"What's with the water works?"

I sniffled, "I thought you missed the show."

"I told you I'd be here," She flashed me her smile.

"I saw Nate a while ago."

"Oh? And what did he say?"

I completely ignored her question, "Are you and him dating again Alex?"

She furrowed her brow, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just wanted tonight to be Alex and Mitchie. But you brought Nate, so I thought maybe…"

She chuckled a bit, "No, he was just here for moral support."

"Moral support?"

"Yeah, there's something I want to tell you."

I felt like my heart was pounding against my chest. Begging to get out.

"Mitchie, I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. But maybe she doesn't mean it the way I was hoping for. "I love you too Alex. You're my best friend." I smiled weakly.

"No. I mean… Mitchie, I'm in love with you.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I just had to get that off my chest. I really do feel better. But I'd feel a lot better if you said something though Mitch…"

I closed my jaw.

"Well?"

I smiled and slowly pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say those exact words."

Alex just flashed a smile at me. Her smile. The one that could break anyone. The one that she always got me to do anything she asked.

* * *

I know Nate was a bit out of character, but ehh…whatever. And sorry if it just kinda died at the end. It 4:30 am and we're out of any source of caffeine…

I'm still working on getting that trailer for my new fic up. Don't worry, it's coming.

But in the mean time…Review and favorite! Thanks Bunches!


End file.
